Loserville
by Phantommoose
Summary: Alternate universe fic-- A band brought together by circumstance. 2D/Murdoc eventual Noodle/Russell "He couldn't keep his smile hidden today .... as he moved out of the stream of people he came face to face with the hood of a very large car."
1. Enter Stuart Pot

At the time Stu was a struggling...well he was struggling. Trouble was he had no idea what he wanted to do with his life. For hours he sat in his cheap slightly dirtied one room apartment just thinking. Simply trying to figure himself out. He had always been an introverted thinker and could sometimes get lost for days in thought. Several odd jobs had been keeping his life style of rickety apartment and instant meals afloat.

His newest project had finished up though and he had nothing to do and no money. Stuart lifted himself from the sofa amidst his cluttered living room and moved to the large window at the front of the house. The sky was cloudy but nice. He watched the wind place gentle kisses along the trees' long limbs. It was a nice day to go out. He pulled on a t-shirt, fastened his jeans, topped it off with a fedora and was out the door in moments. The small lines of light reaching through the clouds cast a shine on his large blue eyes as he looked up happily toward the sky.

He traveled down the busy sidewalk, hands resting contentedly in his pockets. He smiled at the passerbys, a wide toothy grin flattered a pretty young blond who was strolling down the street with her dog. She tossed him a flirtatious giggle but they both carried on in their opposite ways. A monetary meeting that neither had any delusions of continuing. Stu sighed deeply, refreshingly. He felt all the heavy worry and thick doubt roll off his shoulders. Every store he passed he contemplated entering but never did.

From up the sidewalk a ways his attention to detail drew him into a rather dully colored but interestingly toppiced sign. "Help Wanted" It read in bold red letters on a slightly dusty piece of plastic in the window of one of his favorite super markets. "Well dats a bit of good luck den itn't it?" He exclaimed happily to himself. Stuart opened the door and entered without hesitation. It was the busy part of the day and he watched with amusement as small children and adults alike scurried up and down the aisles as if time were of the essence. Even if if they had nowhere to be.

Stuart lifted a snickers from a small rack and moved into one of the two lines. He plunged his hand deep into his pants pocket and pulled out his last two dollars. Grinning as the line slowly edged forward. The man at the counter knew Stu by name and vice versa. The blue-haired young man slipped the candy bar onto the counter and offered a bite of conversation. "How've you been Joe?" He asked cheerfully.

"Jus great Stuey. How our things? That painting job of yours goin well?" Joe responded gruffly in his thick Irish tone.

"Well it was. Ting is it jus' finish up the ofher day." He shrugged and handed Joe his cash.

"Really?" The somewhat surly man seemed interested, "Luck so has it that we're hiring right now. 'ould you be interested in comin' in fo an intoview tomorrow?"

"Well that is a bit o'good luck! I sure would Joe. What time?"

"Three 'o clock'?" He replied handing Stu his change.

"Sure fing! See you den!" He happily plucked the candy from the counter and made his way back to the street.

Stuart smiled to himself mischievously. His not-quite-a-real-plan plan had gone off beautifully. If his luck held up he'd have another job by tomorrow afternoon. Long fingers wrapped around the paper wrapper edge of his candy and he tugged the chocolate delight free of it's cage. The treat found it's home between strong white teeth, and Stuart tingled at the sensation of flavor as it engulfed his tongue. The wind billowed through his exposed locks and threatened to send his hat away.

He couldn't keep his smile hidden today, the weather was too enjoyable, the candy too sweet, and his life was unfurling nicely. It was turning into a great day. His leisurely stroll led him deeper into the heart of the city. People were abound and he waved to some he didn't even know. It was the sort of day where everyone wanted to say hello to everyone.

Stuart moved first through then out of a very large crowd of people some of them seemed to be screaming and Stu wondered if perhaps there were a celebration going on. As he moved out of the stream of people he came face to face with the hood of a very large car moving straight for him. It was only yards away in a blink.

Suddenly the car was soaring through the air, then it was rolling upside down toward him. He had no time to think or register. The back of the vehicle came spinning around and it slammed into him violently. The pretty blue sky faded gray and black in less than an instant.

* * *

**The title has nothing to do with anything...Foreignsin (Noodle/Murdoc) picked it at random.**

**lol so this whole thing is based on an rp...actually it more or less IS the rp. So it's multi-chapter, and new chapters will come as we create them :)  
WARNING! Once again this is an RP so it'll fill out as it goes, and I can't promise great quality but I'll try to edit well. But Sin and I thought it was turning out too well not to share, so here it is. **

**Also please forgive the accents...I usually don't write out my dialects but this is just for fun and 2D doesn't seem right without it being expressed.  
**

**Note--chapters one and two(coming soon) were orginally written paragraph after paragraph in live messenger. But I didn't want anyone to get confused or annoyed by the changing POV so I split it up for the first two chapters. That will change for every chapter after. I editted so it would make sence this way, so just let me know if anything reads funny. (/end random note)**

**All 2D's (and soon Russel's) parts are written by me. All Murdoc's (Noodle's) are written by Sin.**

**Read and review if you please, critique is loved.**


	2. Enter Murdoc Niccals

Jail really wasn't all it was cracked up to be and now the French feds were about to send him to a more professional slammer. One that would undoubtedly be able to contain even his level of insanity.

"Fuck that!" He waved his middle finger high in the air despite the blood seeping between his clenched fingers. "See you later, babies!"

His warrior's cry was met by a painful howl as the bullet shifted in his heaving chest. The inhaling of too much oxygen had caused the muscles to hug around the shell buried just an inch under the skin. Murdoc had managed to slip away with one of the local's cars after beating up his patrol officer and making his first great leap toward freedom.

Now he was speeding away in a blur to paradise. Paradise that would be just beyond that country line. The strangely hued man knew what that would mean, he'd have to break through the boarder and keep plowing through, find himself a hideout from both sides, and start over. Again. Murdoc's vision had started to become slightly distorted from the draining red liquid. However, the pain was enough to keep his focus. This shot would be in vein if he didn't stay focused and escape. He made his way to the boarder.

His vehicle was taking a homemade path over some drier terrain. Niccals had made it this far. Just a mile away was a fast approaching city. In there, that's where he'd make his escape. First things were always first though. It was time to floor the pedal and break through the specifically placed hymen of the two countries. The thought of raping this new city brought a toothy grin to the demonic man's face.

"Just do it!" His knee locked and the sports car plowed forward.

Niccals' laugh roared out as he passed through with no immediate detection. His wheels dug into the muddy grass area of the previous virgin. Now he was running through the love handles heading toward the sweet spot. A mile didn't seem like much at all. He would be there in a matter of seconds at the rate he was moving.

Unfortunately, there are always those who wish to keep their daughters safe. Flashing lights indicated new threats off to his sides. Someone had found out about his entrance after all. It would be all right though. He told himself this with certainty. He would just need to get into a pedestrian area and his freedom was secured.

After a very short moment, the police had caught up with him. They were too late however. Murdoc had already broken past the free land and into the center of all the fun. His heart was pounding and his wound was aching. The entire feeling was almost too good to deny.

His arousal was becoming stronger and more demanding. Though he was dodging and weaving through people and other objects easily now, he was unsure if letting his left hand slip from the wheel and fall into sweet hiding would be the best idea. Surely it would be too reckless to please his needs right at this moment.

"What the Hell!" Cockiness was something he had picked up some time ago. Once he found he no longer had a need for things as petty as love and he learned that Satan would give you everything so long as you did what you pleased and made a trade every now-and-again, the man became capable of full confidence. That self loving pride had proven to be the best change for him, or so he felt.

All the power, sex, and cash he wanted were waiting for him. All he had to do was disregard respect for life, fear, and …. well that was about it. It was because of that he was able to rob a well-established brothel and get away with sleeping with over six call girls all in one night. With no fear or restraints he was able to beat down his bodyguard, rape his parole officer, take the keys, beat the shit out of an old woman, take her car, and loose the pedestrian-concerned parasites that were following him.

His hand slipped away from the wheel and into his thigh's shelter. Long nailed, nimble fingers wrapped around an already swollen length of flesh and they began pumping to the tune beating in his mind. Surprisingly, the man's crude tactics were paying off. He managed to slide past person, animal, and vehicle with a generous amount of ease. Sex of all variety was something the demon was proudly skilled at. Niccal's body was starting to leek already. He growled at the intensity of the moment for making him feel so suddenly uncontrolled.

The frustration was over with in a blink. His hips thrust upward and his grip tightened to the point of almost pure pain. It was a wonderful sensation that made him shudder. Then an alarming sound came from behind. The man's eyes shifted as he heard the haunting voice of a young girl behind him. His hips lifted and pressed to hold the steering wheel on course so that he could jack and use the other hand to reach back to pull the child from hiding. When he lifted the girl up by her blond locks, he was amused and slightly more disturbed to see a well-crafted doll in his grasp.

"Well now… er… that's… rath'r creepy in'nt it?" He chuckled low and tossed the doll back into the back seat. How ridiculous that he be worried over something that was obviously a fake recording.

His hand slipped back to the wheel and his eyes returned to the front. In his distraction however, a cart carrying a box of kittens and the old man pushing it managed to slip into his path. "Fuck me ova! Wha the!"

Normally hitting an old man or destroying a happy gaggle of pussycats would mean little more to him than flicking a wad of snot into the queen of Spain's hair. Which in actuality, would amount to the severity of him ignoring a phone call from the embassy or a beautiful woman. For him these things weren't difficult, demanding, or particularly stressful tasks. So to say they are the same as hitting an old man or killing a few baby cats is to say, on a normal day he couldn't care less.

However, today there was something more than the thrill of hurting others on the line, there was the possibility that hitting these people would bring his joyride to a halt and he hadn't even come yet. So do act so recklessly was out of the question. At least until his was licking his own release off his hand.

Murdoc simply pulled the wheel to the left and his car obeyed his direction. The car slipped gracefully to the side. His plan was simple, move on the sidewalk just far enough to pass the man and his cats, then return to the road with no complications.

Part one went smoothly. Part two became instantly complicated when a wave of blue and ivory caught his eyes. "S-t Satan!" Despite his irritation with the situation, the sickly looking beast took the wheel with both hands proper. A dense looking young beauty had somehow managed to appear in front of the vehicle. Now, just a second from disaster, Niccals slammed on his breaks and turned his wheel hard.

There was a loud squeal from the wheels. "Get th'fuck outta the way!" His speed had been too great and the boy too oblivious. The car managed to ramp off of a fallen display sign and the entire vehicle was now doing an acrobatic spin through the air.

"Why the hell didn't I just 'it the little bastaard!" He thought bitterly.

In his attempts to save the stunning young thing he was probably going to kill them both. In the blink of an eye the car landed upside down safely on the other side of the blue haired teen. The glass smashed out and the driver was broken under the sudden collapse of part of the roof.

The lucky soul however was not to stay so. The car had landed but the vehicle continued to spin on its top. The truck whipped around and beat into the boy with a sickly amazing power.

Everything went quiet on the happy little street and the questioning glance of Death rested on the scene. Would the reaper be taking some bounty back today? He hadn't had a scheduled pick up but this seemed like a double whammy.

Finally, the vehicle came to a halt with Murdoc inside. The raven-haired man's face was bleeding profusely and he found himself unable to see much of anything but red. A moan escaped him. He managed to pull himself free of the seat belt he had indecently been wearing for once.

His heavy form dropped to the ceiling of the stolen machine and he whined in pain. This was all too much and all too unfair. It had been a perfect day and a magnificent escape. How could everything have turned so wrong because of one stupid mistake. One stupid blue haired witch.

**

* * *

This chapter was written by ForeignSin.**  
**Originally written paragraph after paragraph with chapter one, so let me know if it reads strange.**

**Oh and thanks to those who have already reviewed after only one chapter! It made us very h**appy^^


End file.
